Grissom wants Sara
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom knows he has been a fool, but what will he do to get Sara


Grissom was sitting in his car, it was parked outside Sara's flat, he wanted nothing more than to be with Sara

**Ok, I know I have still to finish Is it too late, but I will get on with it soon.**

Grissom was sitting in his car, it was parked outside Sara's flat, and he wanted nothing more than to be with Sara.

But he knew he couldn't he was older than Sara, he was her boss, he didn't think he could be in a relationship with anyone, not even Sara who from the first moment he had seen her he couldn't get her out of his mind.

When he needed help with his team well who else could he call but Sara, she was the best CSI he knew, who didn't know his team and when she said yes to move to Vegas well at least he could see her nearly every day rather than the odd phone call, as they had kept in touch since that first meeting.

He had lost count of the number of time he had driven to Sara's flat over the years since she asked him to dinner, only for him to refuse, he wanted to say yes that time but he just couldn't, over the years they had been flirting and looked at each other when the other didn't know but they both knew when they had looked at other they could feel the presence of one another, but Grissom was always the one to hold back now he wanted to ask Sara if the offer still stood, and if she would be with him.

And tonight was the night, but he had told himself that many a night.

Grissom looked at his watch it was 4pm he had been parked for an hour, he opened the door to get out the car and then heard someone laugh and he recognised that laugh,

"Grissom what are you doing here?" Sara asked as Grissom stood in front of her, he just stared at her, she had shorts on and a vest top, and a water bottle in her hand, she had been out running

"Oh Sara, well I was just coming to see you", Grissom said, looking at Sara then to the woman next to her,

"This is Jen, Jen this is Dr Grissom, my boss", Sara said as they both shook hands and said hello to each other.

They stood in silence for a minute,

Then Sara said, "Well you better come up then", as she started to walk towards her flat,

Grissom didn't say anything he just followed Sara, as they walked up to her flat Jen walked to another door and said, "Nice to meet you Dr Grissom, same time tomorrow Sara",

"Yeah Jen that's great", Sara said,

"Nice to meet you Jen", Grissom said, and Jen went into her flat.

Sara opened the door to her flat and walked in, Grissom stood at the door looking at Sara, "Are you coming in or not?", she asked.

Grissom smiled and nodded and walked into the flat, Sara closed the door.

"Give me a minute to I get a towel, have a seat", Sara said walking out the room into another.

As Sara was in the other room she was talking, "Me and Jen just met the other week at the gym, and I found out she was my neighbour has been for a month now, so if we don't go to the gym we go for a run together",

Grissom sat on the sofa, "That's good, she seems nice", he said.

"Yeah nice person and a good laugh", Sara replied

_She__ looks fantastic in those shorts, I just want to take her in my arms right now, _he was thinking as Sara appeared back in the room.

Sara was had put the towel round her neck, and was drinking from the bottle of water, she was looking at Grissom as she drank it, Grissom was looking at the floor, _what is he doing heer, oh I so wish I could take him in my arms, _she thought as she wiped her mouth with the towel, then put the bottle on the table sitting next to Grissom on the sofa.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked as Grissom looked at her and smiled.

"I need to ask you something Sara", he said.

"Ok, you need help with a case, or something", she said smiling.

"I want…I mean could you help me with something later before shift starts", he said, then he stood up.

Sara stood up in front of him.

"Yes of course, what is it?" she asked, as Grissom made his way to the front door.

_He seems odd, _Sara thought walking after him.

Grissom stood with his back to the door, "will explain later, pick you up at say 7pm, is that ok", he said as he put his hand on the door handle.

Sara looked at him with a puzzled look, "Ok, Yeah 7pm is fine", she said as he walked out the door.

They said goodbye to each other and Sara stood with her back to the closed door, _wonder what he wants help with, he can be so odd at times, but I love him for it, _she thought.

Grissom got to his car and as he sat inside he hit the steering wheel with his hand, _what you doing, and you should still be up there with her._ He thought as he started the engine and drove off.

Grissom got home he went for a shower, after the shower he sat on the sofa, _I need to do this tonight, _he thought, ten minutes later he was on the phone then he fell asleep on the sofa.

Sara went for shower, she thought about what Grissom wanted help with, after the shower she lay on the bed and dozed off.

9pm and Grissom sat outside Sara's flat he was looking at himself in the car mirror, _you have to do this tonight Gil, don't muck it up, _he thought, as his car door opened and Sara got in, "So where you taking me then?", she asked looking at him and smiling, Grissom smiled and said, "You will find out in good time Sara", he said driving off, as Sara put her seatbelt on and smiling, _what is he up to, _she thought_. _

As Grissom drove, he looked at Sara and smiled, she had jeans on and a white blouse, _she looked great_, he thought, Sara looked at him and smiled back, _I wish he would tell me where we are going, but I know one place I would like to go with him, _she thought as she sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

Grissom stopped the car at a restaurant, Sara looked at him,

"Why are we here?" she asked,

Grissom just smiled and got out the car and walked round and opened her door,

"Have dinner with me Sara?", he asked her as she stepped out the car and stood in front of him, she looked into his eyes and frowned, she didn't move, Grissom looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something before", he said.

Sara touched his hand and he looked at her,

"You're angry, sorry I can take you back home if you want", he said still looking into her eyes.

Sara smiled, still touching his hand.

"You could have told me so I could wear something rather than Jeans", she said smiling, moving her hand from his and stepping away from the car, to let Grissom close the door.

Grissom let out a sigh, a sigh of relief; he thought he had blown it before anything has happened.

They got taken to there seats by a waiter in the corner of the restaurant,

"When did you book this", she asked as the waiter handed them a menu

Grissom opened his menu, "Today when I got home, is this ok", he asked.

Sara smiled, "Well…of course it's ok, but why now Grissom?" she asked putting her menu down on the table.

Grissom looked into her eyes, _you have to tell her how you feel about her,_ he thought, but what he said was,

"I wanted to accept when you asked me to dinner, but I didn't Sara, so I want to let you know that I…I wished I had accepted then, and Iv acted like a fool at work at times, so I wanted to make it up to you", he said blushing and looking into his menu.

Sara took the menu from him and placed it on the table. Just at the same time the waiter came over to take the order, they ordered some food soft drinks, and the waiter left.

Grissom looked into her eyes and she smiled, he moved his hand over the table to take her hand, Sara smiled and moved her hand to Grissom's,

"Sara, I…I've missed you", he said,

"I've missed you too", she said squeezing his hand.

They both smiled at each other as the waiter appeared with the drinks.

Still holding hands Grissom said, "I've been a fool, Sara",

"Yeah you have Grissom" she said winking at him,

They both laughed and the waiter appeared with the food.

They sat eating and talking mostly about work, both wishing they had no work that night.

After dinner they walked to the car in silence, Grissom opened the door, and Sara climbed into the car, as Grissom took his seat in the drivers side, Sara looked at him and smiled, he turned to her,

"Do you want to come back to mine before we start shift, we have two hours", he said

"Ok", she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Grissom smiled and took her hand, "Thanks for having dinner with me Sara", he said kissing her hand.

Sara stood with her back against the work top watching Grissom making them coffee,

"I should explain why I didn't do this before Sara", he said moving to stand in front of her.

Sara put her finger over his lips to stop him speaking.

She moved closer to him and she kissed him, then breaking away to look into his eyes,

They both smiled then Grissom moved into kiss her back this time it was a longer kiss.

"I want you Sara", Grissom said, as he broke form the kiss and whispered in her ear kissing her neck.

"You have me Gris, you have me", Sara said as he led her into the bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
